


The Stabulous Adventures of Tinydorf and Ghirahim

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer featuring The Legend of Zelda (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), But don’t worry Ghirahim protecc, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Good Ghirahim, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Slice of Life, Soul Bond, Young Ganondorf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: The events of Cadence of Hyrule awaken an ancient being who stumbles into Gerudo Village and discovers his new master is an eight-year-old. Instead of corrupting him, this living weapon is shown affection, valued, and taught the meaning of friendship.Or, slice-of-life (or maybe life-of-slice?) stories of a boy and his ancient sword-entity.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Barriara, Ghirahim & Ganondorf
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	The Stabulous Adventures of Tinydorf and Ghirahim

It was just as the bulk of the rebellion business was beginning to die down that the ruins were discovered. Some kind of containment chamber, buried beneath the sand for millennia, if the carvings and artifacts were authentic. The bizarre, and frankly, worrying thing was that the central altar of the chamber had contained a sword, which had no signs of age— razor-sharp, gleaming ominously in the darkness. A sword which was now missing.

Right now, however, Barriara had a more immediate issue— the young man slumped at the doorstep of her hidden bunker.

He was alive, but had apparently had lost consciousness some time ago, his wiry, pallid body curled loosely into itself, as though in the absence of an answer at the door, he’d simply lain down and submitted to exhaustion. 

She had no idea how he found this place. It was a secret, and a vital secret at that. But she would keep an eye on him inside. She wasn’t just going to leave the unconscious man to the heat and monsters. She’d noticed he was strangely heavy as she carried his limp body inside…

~~~

Ganondorf knew he wasn’t supposed to be bothering the stranger, but he figured, he wasn’t  _ bothering, _ he was just  _ looking. _ Because this guy was  _ weird. _ Every inch of his body was either white or grey, with the sole exception of two ominously purple smudges over his eyes, almost like eyeshadow. He was wearing some kind of weird bodysuit, with diamond-shaped gaps that revealed that not only was his entire body that blighted, sickly grey, he also didn’t have a belly button.

Huh.

Without warning, huge mahogany eyes fluttered open, and Ganondorf froze when their somewhat unfocused gaze landed on him. Bizarrely, recognition began to dawn in his eyes. The mysterious youth sat up, albeit with some difficulty so soon after just regaining consciousness. He stared at the boy with both awe and disbelief, seemingly dumbstruck by what he was seeing.

“...Master…?!”

He hauled himself out of the spare bed, towering over young Ganondorf.

And he knelt to him.

Even kneeling, he was still about at eye level with the little Gerudo prince.

“...You’re so…  _ small… _ ” he murmured before catching himself.

“Er— m-my sincerest apologies, Master, I… I’m simply… unaccustomed to your appearance…”

He extended a gloved hand to Ganondorf, who tentatively took it.

The connection was instant and indescribable. It was like fitting a key into a lock, but deep inside, somewhere in their souls. It was catching a semi-subconscious glimpse of something ancient, something proud and sharp and analytical, yet also vulnerable and broken. 

“You are indeed my master…”

“...What?”

“Ah, forgive me, Master. I am Ghirahim. I am a sword spirit, and my duty is to serve you.”

“...Awesome…!” was all the young prince could manage.

“Prince Ganondorf, I thought I told you to—“

Barriara entered the room to find the strange scene of an ancient living weapon pledging undying loyalty to an eight-year-old.

“Barriara, this guy says he works for me or something, how cool is that?”

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. This was another destiny thing. This guy definitely wasn’t human… Why couldn’t fate just leave the poor kid alone?

“Can he stay with us, Barriara,please please  _ please _ ?!”

Damn it.

~~~

The next morning, Barriara found Ghirahim with a dead asssassin. It was a bit like finding your cat with a dead mouse, especially if you thought you had just gotten rid of a mouse infestation.

“Is he dead?” called Ganondorf from the doorway, trying to see around Barriara’s attempts to block his view.

“Yes, Master, very much so.”

“Sweet!”

Gods, why did their life have to be like this. But with the threats not stopping, Barriara realized she had no better choices…

“Well. I’ve made up my mind,” Barriara said to Ghirahim.

“You can stay.”

“ _ YESSSSSS! _ ” cheered Ganondorf from behind her.


End file.
